A number of companies have begun releasing navigational aids (such as GPS systems) that can be carried on one's person or transported in a vehicle to aid in going from place to place. Some of those systems identify various types of businesses that are located within the field of view of the map in case the user has need of such a service. This includes the ability to see gas stations, restaurants, etc. as one drives around. However, cluttering up a screen with gas stations is not valuable when that vehicle's gas tank is mostly full. Moreover, cluttering up a screen with restaurants is not valuable after just having stopped by a restaurant or when one is not hungry.